Warrior Lemonade
by PastelAngels
Summary: Hello! I've heard lemons improve your skills in writing and details, so I'll do this while I work on other stories! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**H**ello! Since everyone on this site loves Rated M stuff, I'll decide to make some Warrior Lemons to improve my skills in writing and details. I really don't want any anons too ruin this by demanding more. Since I'm a bit picky when coming to rules, I'll do some and see how many of you actually listen to them.

I don't want any OCs in this. I just really don't want too, I'm quite sorry.

Please try to be kind and patient, if your demanding a new chapter then I'll stop making these.

Now, on too examples!

There are a few options to choose from. You can decide on Love, Lust, or Rape. I'm certain that most of you know what these are. Rape is sexual harassment, it isn't gonna end up with the two felines falling in love. Just no. Copy and Paste this if you want a request, thanks!

Cats involved :

Lust, love, or rape? :

Plot ( No, this isn't optional ) :

Where? ( Optional ) :

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Good luck! I hope you enjoy. If your a good friend I'll do your OCs u/v/u.


	2. Squirrel X Crow Sister's punishment

Okay, here's the first request, a Crowfeather x Squirrelflight rape one... oh boy...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**T**he frigid wind burned the skin beneath Squirrelflight's fur as she strode along, her tail in-between her her legs. The ginger warrior's lightly green colored eyes blinked and turned into slits as she heard rustles in the bushes. She had been quite nervous lately, since it was the first mating season heat had caught up too her and all the toms were ready for their mates to become like Squirrelflight. But since Brambleclaw was too worked up in deputy duties, she declared to herself she'd wait until his job was not that stressful and then give him her virginity.

Today was a cold night, with the frosty gray clouds blanketing the sky for cover with the moon's own section with it's bright light shining gracefully as a swan on the terrains of the territories, as if like snow in winter. Squirrelflight suggested to her father too go on a small night border patrol for Windclan, since the Thunderclan's suspicions were up too the rabbit-chasers of catching some of their prey a few days ago, Berrynose and Foxleap finding a dead starling, which was stunk of Windclan.

Squirrelflight grumbled, she wanted to fill her own heat by herself since it felt like her body was on cackling flames in her rear end. She peeked into the bushes that held the rustling sound, but only seeing a crow swoop up with frost staining it's ebony black wings.

The ginger she-cat's ears perked as Windclan's scent glided up into her nose. _Oh, those little foxhearts_! She thought bitterly she she got into a hunting position, creeping forward with her yellow teeth bared and claws shining in the slight moonlight.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

** C**rowfeather loathed the Thunderclan medicine cat. It was a fact that was cold and obvious to any clan member's eyes and senses. How could he ever get Leafpool back? The Windclan warrior had sat stationary in the freezing Warrior den, plotting maliciously to the secret queen. It had been only two days since the she-cat confessed the two forbidden lover's love should be torn from their duties. Crowfeather remembered the setting, and words exactly where the solemn feline meowed sadly.

But then, he saw the ginger warrior on a daily patrol with Ashfur that soon caught his eyes and idea. It prompted him, seeing the she-cat's rosy pink nether regions as she leaped onto a mouse and sinking claws into the struggling prey. He couldn't kill a medicine cat, since Starclan would sentence him the rest of his days into Dark forest, but her sister would pay. She should feel the brokenness he felt as she said the words that made his heart shatter and leave a pit in his stomach.

He strode into the Thunderclan territory, accidentally brushing the bushes in his way inside, causing them to vibrate and the leaves to rattle and shake. He suspected the ginger warrior too notice the rustling bushes, all according to his plan. He had thought it out clearly, and made any changes that could ever happen. But what was better he didn't have to stray her away from the other patrolling felines, she was alone. Just alone with no other cat that could hear her or see her bright orange pelt. It was so easy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**S**quirrelflight swiveled to the left, and saw a flash of gray. Her eyes narrowed as she leaped, with a roaring start as the Windclan intruder looked up at her with widened blue eyes, and then swifted over, and slashed at her cheek with sharp claws. She stumbled back in pain, blood dribbling down her cheek as she leaped again at the stranger, and let out a startled gasp as he bucked his hind-legs up, causing a kick to her gut. The warrior fell down, panting in a fast pace.

"Get up." the stern voice said harshly, voice sneering and full of venom.

Squirrelflight heaved herself up, still breathing barely from the probably purple bruise on the skin beneath her fur now. But at least she managed to set herself up. She finally recognized the gray fur with a piercing set of blue eyes as Crowfeather, Leafpool's lover who ran away with her when vicious badgers ambushed their camp.

"Crow..?" she asked, tilting her head to the side but the sentence coming out as a sharp gasp as he toppled onto her, his weight pressing against her with a max force, causing _her _to stumbled down on the dew covered grass that froze her fur.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**T**he warrior shivered under him, claws shaking. What was he doing? Was he... going to kill her? The ginger warrior tried to list all the things the Windclan warrior would murder her for :

Prey stealing?

Battles?

My sister?

The last one. She had gave birth too Leafpool's kits, two handsome toms, a ginger kit, a blue gray tabby, and a beautiful gray she-cat. Her brown tabby claimed to be her sister naming them Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit. Three marvelous names that the ginger warrior enjoyed as her niece and nephews, but why would Crowfeather... Oh, Leafpool _had_ been depressed lately. He was going to murder her for her sister breaking up with him? That's so-

Squirrelflight froze as something rubbed up against her nether regions, her heat increasing ten fold as the rubbing grew harsher, the tip of whatever it was prodding almost inside, she wanted to rear her hind-legs and push against it. But this was wrong, it didn't feel like it though. She bit into her lower lip as the transparent liquid dripped down on the Earth in the progress of the stroking of her core.

It was beginning to turn agonizing, as she finally pushed gently against it, but earned a harsh bite to her ear, causing a shrill yowl out of her as new, fresh blood rolled down her head and onto the green grass. "C..Crow, please, let go. My sistER DIDN'T-!" She let out a screech of agony as barbs flew her like daggers inside her, one little thrust caused her to almost double over. The ginger feline squirmed and twisted in the tom's lock, but his teeth were clenched to her scruff in a death hold. It _hurt_. No, nothing she could ever say could describe the pain inside her, it felt like something was splitting her apart and pulling off of her limbs slowly.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**T**he Windclan warrior purred, his throat rumbling. He had been in heat too, and this felt great since she wasn't sexually experienced with mating, and Starclan was her core _tight_. It felt like a sand paper tongue rolling around his length. He shoved his rod fully inside, feeling her vibrate with a sob and try desperately to claw away from him.

Though it was horribly wrong for him too do this, he hoped to Starclan that Leafpool's eyes gazed over Squirrelflight's memory as saw this harassment and deeply regret ever breaking his hearts into tiny little pieces. Crowfeather licked her scruff tentatively, coating it with his saliva before biting down onto it one more so it was much softer, but still rough enough for her to not twist out of his grip and sprint away.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

** S**quirrelflight screeched as her insides were being ripped apart in pieces, she bit into her own paw to try to drive the other pain to the back of her mind and the pain of her paw seem much worse. It didn't help, it just made the agony increase.

The ginger warrior arched her back when he set his whole gear in, his thrusts quicker and quicker, finally the tip smashing into the sweet spot, causing electricity to bolt through her pleasure, she shoved herself against him when he slammed back into that spot again. The blood drooling down her hind-legs staining her ginger fur.

Then, the worst pain came through her as something horribly warm squirted inside her. Her paws buckled and fell as the weight keeping her up disappeared. The barbs slashing her insides fuzzy in her body still as her eyes fluttered to a close in exhaustion, now unconscious in the clearing with the sperm puddling and mixing in with her scarlet blood.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

** C**rowfeather sneered, spitting at the ginger she-cat as he trotted away, he felt very proud.

_Oh, maybe Leafpool's kits should pay too!~_


	3. Heather X Lion Tunnels massacre

**Okay guys! Requests close for awhile while I'll clean up these requests. Here's another rape story, Lionblaze and Heathertail. Also sorry if it doesn't sound realistic, but then again Warriors is about mythical cats with powers so xD. Anyway, enjoy!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**L**ionblaze tugged at the reeds, sweat clinging to his golden fur. It was a hot summer day, the sun's blaring rays shining down harshly over the terrains of the territories. In the last Gathering Firestar had declared a truce with Windclan's prey stealing in the past moon. The rabbit-chasers liking the new peace and accepting the ginger leader's offer. After that the Thunderclan warriors became reveled, and the Windclan's constant border patrols lowering it's max. But today Lionblaze was in that border patrol with Whitewing. Her sleek milky white pelt standing out in the greens of Thunderclan.

"Whitewing, I'll take this spot!" The golden warrior called out, waiting until he heard a faint okay in a remote distance. Lionblaze glared around, and lowered himself, taking a large _whoof_ of the green grass, it was stale Thunderclan mixed with Windclan's regular sweet smell. The long furred warrior wrinkled his nose and rubbed his side gently onto the grass too make it scent Thunderclan mildly better. It worked greatly. He was sure Windclan would get the message eventually that Thunderclan didn't want their rabbit-legs on _their_ territory.

He sniffed around for any other Windclan, leaving his border mark along their way, grateful that they didn't leave any more of their aroma on the territory. Finally he was finished, Lionblaze was about to yell out for Whitewing when a piercing pain slapped him on the side of his head, the rotten cabbage stench of blood filling his nose before the world became fuzzy, darkening as he fell to the ground until the blackness consumed him gingerly.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**H**eathertail couldn't control herself, it was instinct. The rock in her jaws as she slammed it into the head of the in head, but when she finally recognized it was her old tunnel buddy, Lionblaze, laying on his side with scarlet staining the area below his ear. The light auburn tabby checked his chest for any movement, and let her lungs function again when she saw it move up and down in a breathing movement. But now he stunk of Windclan, and that was just terrible. The other white warrior she saw with him might see... Heathertail's teeth grabbed onto his scruff gently and tugged him up.

She searched for almost an hour before finally setting her baby blue eyes on an badger den, checking if it's empty by smelling and only seeing the dull dirt, and nothing else. She tugged the golden warrior inside, setting him down. Lionblaze.. the tom who almost killed her for no reason and yelled at her for no reason... rage boiled inside her like a mangy bear, devouring her up. She unleashed her claws and stomped out, ripping tendrils off of an old bark tree and sprinting back inside, swiveling past the brambles that could cut her fur.

She grabbed the dully green vines and wrapped them around the unconscious's paws and hind-legs together by tugging them the tightest and pressing a sharp rock inside the ground, and then herself trotting to the corner of the abandoned den and sitting down, wrapping her tail around her creamy colored paws, waiting until the Thunderclan warrior would awake and she could get her own, personal revenge on the tom once and for all.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**W**hen his eyes cracked, and fluttering open, the unknown area he was was blurry and fuzzy, him blinking a few times before adjusting his eye-sight on his surroundings. The ginger tom believed himself to be in the old Badger Den that his fictional mother told stories about, claiming she had saw the hugest badger roar and storm out with cubs, and them forcing the beasts away. He wished himself to get up and stretch out his limbs since they were horribly cramped, then get some water for his dry throat, finally going back to Whitewing and say he passed out suddenly. But no. He couldn't even shift his paws into a better, comfortable position. The pain in his head slowly increasing it's max from the stone that shoved him into unconscious.

First off the things that were wrong with the picture is that he couldn't move, his head hurt, and Heathertail was only was a tail length away from his stationary bulk. "He..Heather..?" he asked, voice slurred from the throbbing in his head and his face pressed into the raggedy dirt below him.

"Yes Lionblaze?"

"What... am I doing here...?"

"Well..." Heathertail paused, looking around in mock confusion and thinking. "I saw you on a border patrol, alone, and thought too myself... _What could I ever do to the tom that almost killed me for obeying a stranger's orders_?" she pondered out loud. Lionblaze's muscles tensed and stiffened at her venom filled words, "Oh.. no." He mewed, and started to struggle, but unfortunately he was already tired because of the pain in the side of his fore-head. Heathertail lowered her creamy colored belly onto his, her sand paper tongue gently rasping at his spiky chest fur. "A lust-filled tom... with a mate, what will she think..." she nibbled gently on the his muzzle. "When you mated with another she-cat?" Heathertail finally asked him, her hot breath in his face when she breathed the question into his ear.

Oh.

Oh _Starclan_ no.

Lionblaze jerked in the bonds that held him still to the attacker when her tail had trailed to his nether regions and was prodding there with her swiveling tail gingerly.

The ginger tom's paws twitched and tried to pry himself out of the tight vines. Heathertail gently trailed and traced his belly out with her dully pink colored tongue down his lightly yellow colored stomach before going into the now increasing size lump between his golden tom's hind legs.

"Heathertail.. stop.." The tom resorted begging, though he loathed to beg, he couldn't really break the bonds, so this resulting in him blubbering for any mercy the she-cat had. Well, _if_ the female had any mercy to begin with.

"Lionblaze.. your so handsome..." She breathed, her sweet eyes glancing down as she tentatively grazed her tongue over the lump, causing him to shudder at the sudden pleasure, but then realizing it was Heathertail. He gritted his teeth as tears perked their ways into his sunshine going threw a glass of whiskey colored eyes, shutting them tightly, clenching as if. The lump shifted, peeking out of his milky yellow colored belly. He heard a faint snicker, and it made the fresh bile to burn the insides of his throat. Almost wanting to vomit.

She mouthed the borders of the rod which was currently risen, the pre-sperm, or the transparent liquid peeking out and dripping down the barb covered gear as she slipped her sandpaper taster over the tip repeatedly, causing him too frequently jerk in the tight bonds. The tickling sensation was beginning to increase as his body grabbed more, but his mind denying and hating every second of the sexual harassment. The 'pleasure' beginning to twitch inside his nether regions as Heathertail's mouth was almost expertly tasting any juice that flown out, and nipping at it like a kit suckling on it's mother's stomach during it's first moons of it's tiny kit rank life.

Lionblaze let out a grunt of degrade as Heathertail dug her claws firmly into his hind-leg. "For the fun part, I'll be right back!" she called out too him, now scurrying out, leaving the golden warrior too think too himself for awhile. First of, when he got out, he'll murder the she-dug with his bare claws. Then he'll pretend this _never_ happened and confess his love to...

"I'm back!"

Lionblaze stiffened as he caught sight of what held roughly in her jaws. A stick with it's extra limbs cut off in a poor job. Basically a smooth stick... but what could she possibly do with that...? "Okay Lionblaze, this may hurt.. well, that's the whole point." she cocked an eye-brow, she was so _cocky_ at him and it made him sick, the bile that protested it's way into his throat now wanting to spill over her shit-eating grin.

Finally, a pain erupted through his body like wildfire. It seemed like numerous cackling flames burned his insides, and for one thing he wanted the pain to immediately stop it's torturous ways now. 'G-Gah! HeathertAIL!" He screeched too the stars or clouds, whatever, was above him with discomfort and agony piercing through his body with vigor. Finally, it stopped and came 'out', then shoving it's way back in, causing him too twitch on reflex. He bit the inside of his cheek as fresh tears spilled down as the thrusting stick came in and out of him, breaking his insides for sure.

Blood pooled down his legs, staining his used too be beautiful fur. His barrier that wasn't meant for toms too be broken or even cracked splitting into tiny pieces. His so-called virginity swiped away from a she-cat who had venom on her tongue and wanted to release it onto him.

The splotch noise of the stick, or him, increased it's volume by an octave as the pain was still burning inside him. "... Yeah, scream like that Lionblaze. I screamed like that when you almost killed me." she smugly remarked, and reminded him of the brutal massacre of her to the victim.

Finally, he heard the most blissful noise that he could ever hear in his life, Whitewing's voice calling down here... Heathertail looked at him, narrowing eyes as she quickly shoved the stick inside him the farthest it could then out the slowest, causing him too jerk. She undid his bonds sloppily and sprinted out, not even noticing the white she-cat who was stunned too see the Windclan warrior.

"Lionblaze..." Whitewing's silky and sweet voice called, herself slipping down. She accepted too see a lot of things, but unfortunately she hadn't seen anything as the ginger warrior sprinted up too her, gracelessly shoving his head into her chest as his breath hitched and tears spilled. Whitewing, in discomfort, gently placed a paw on his back and settled her head on top of his.

"Ssshh.. it's ok.."


End file.
